In the bird feeding industry, technological developments have generally focused on the care and well-being of birds at the exclusion of others. For example, bird feeding systems have been developed to prevent squirrels and other animals from stealing bird seed. However, these developments failed to consider the real consumer of bird seed, that is, the actual human purchaser of the bird seed. Typically, bird seed is sold in bulk such as in large boxes and bags. These bulk packages can be quite heavy and can make the process of loading bird seed into a bird feeder quite difficult. During loading, the bird seed can spill on the ground which in turn can attract unwanted animals, such as rodents. When buying in bulk, spoilage of the bird seed is also a concern. Thus, there is a need for improvement in this field.